Yo te protegere
by Miku y Mikuo Hatsune
Summary: Miku es una niña muy solitaria La mayoria de los chicos la insultaban por que no era buena en deportes Pero ella era feliz como era y no le importaba hasta que...


Yo te protejo…

Erase una vez una niña de 16 años , cabello celeste , su nombre era Miku, era muy solitaria, cada vez que salía de la escuela se dirigía a una hamaca, o algún parque.

Ella tenia un amigo imaginario llamado Kaito, peliazul, 20 años y alto, era su sueño poder conocer a alguien como el pero era mega imposible, por que estaba en su imaginación.

La mayoria de las chicas no se acercaban a ella por que era pésima, era pésima en educación física, entonces como las otras eran mejores no se les acercaba, solo de en vez en cuando una cabello peli rosado, alta y de 20 años, Luka, Luka Megurine.

Miku Pasaba noche tras noche, sentada en una silla mirando la ventana, o sentada haciendo un dibujo de su amigo imaginario, Miku aunque no tenga amigos era muy feliz por su vida, familia maravillosa, aunque sea un poco loca, y un amigo imaginario al cual lo llego a amar

Miku agarró un cuaderno y empezó a escribir, lo que le había sucedido en el día etc. Pero es interrumpida por la ventana, al cual ve una estrella fugaz, ella queda mirando la ventana, cierra los ojos y cruza los dedos, para poder pedir el deseo, ella no creía en eso, pide un deseo y se cumplirá, nunca creyó pero valía la pena intentar, una vez los ojos abiertos la llama su hermano

-Miku-Sama!, ya está la comida, baja a comer!- decía el hermano Mikuo, golpeando la puerta de la habitación

-Si hay voy Mikuo Nii-Dijo Miku mirando las estrellas, pero luego se retiro a comer

Miku comía con su familia lo mas normal que puede pasar, Mientras ella comia, en la habitación iluminaba una luz blanca, el cual tal forma parte de un cuerpo, la luz deja de brilla y aparece un peliazul acostado en la cama de Miku, Estaba durmiendo

La peli celeste cuando termino de comer, subió para ir a su habitación, Pero al ver a Kaito acostado, pego un grito tan fuerte que hizo que Kaito despertara

_**-**_Miku estas Bien?-preguntaba el hermano desde abajo

-Si! Tranquilo-contesto la menor mirando al peli azul y cerrando la puerta de la habitación

La joven se le acerca el peli azul el cual el la estaba observando, miku se acerco y le toco la mejilla, y pudo sentir lo suave que estaba

-He estado a tu lado todo el tiempo Miku- dijo Kaito dedicando una sonrisa a esta

Miku no lo podía creer hasta que la abrazo, al cual ella correspondió al abrazo

-No dejare que los idiotas de la escuela te traten mal tienes mi palabra- dijo el peli azul mientras tocaba las suaves mejillas de la celeste

Kaito agarra las mejillas de la celeste con las dos manos, a cada movimiento los labios se pegaban mas con los de Miku, Ella después de todo de la felicidad que tenia no podía ni hablar ni hacer un movimiento, entonces por ese motivo Kaito la pudo besar

-n-no no esto no es verdad no puede estar pasando es un sueño-decía miku mientras se le caian lagrimas

-te sucede algo?-dijo Kaito haciéndola sentar en sus piernas, mientras esta tenia las manos en la cara

-Soy una inútil, una idiota!-decía la celeste mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos

-por que? Dame una explicación….-dijo Kaito abrazándola y dándole besos en la mejillas

-Mi deseo… mi deseo era… poder conocerte solo por 2 horas, por que yo no creo en eso de los deseos-decía Miku mientras lloraba en el hombro de Kaito

- eh… -dijo Kaito mientras miraba a Miku

Al peli azul, En el estomago se veía una luz blanca que ocupaba cada vez mas su cuerpo, era la despedida, los deseos no se dicen, o se rompen.

Kaito para la despedida, tomo ala celeste de la mejilla y le dedico su ultimo beso, y desaparecio al cual dejo a la celeste llorando

Al dia siguiente Miku fue ala escuela le paso lo mismo de siempre, Los chicos la insultaban, pero esta vez que miku sabia que Kaito en verdad existía por lo tanto ella no estaba sola

Aunque después de todo era algo misterioso, los chicos que la insultaban, o se le manchaba la hoja con tinta, o se les caía la gaseosa etc.

Kaito, esa misma noche, Kaito se acerco ala frente de la joven y le dio un beso

-Buenas noche, Miku-

_**Este es mi fic si tengo algún error díganme no sean malos y déjenme reviews D:**_

_**Gracias por leer **_


End file.
